Draco's Birthday Surprise
by Jennasaurus-Rawr
Summary: A funny and slightly strange trilogy about a certain boy who has very eventful birthdays! Contains 'A Very Potter Musical' references.
1. Chapter 1 - Pigfarts

Authors Note:

This just came to me one day, from somewhere deep in my odd little brain.

The AVPM references might be confusing to those who haven't seen it.

So you know: This chapter is very short, but the next 2 are longer and slighty better!

I own nothing, just playing around with the amazing characters our queen J.K created.

(Also don't own picture used, it just happens to be perfect for this story).

...

Once upon a time in a magical land far, far away, and many moons ago, there lived a young boy. His name was...DRACO MALFOY! One day, Draco finally mastered the use of the potty. He thought to himself, 'my father must hear about this!'

And ran off to find him.

Draco found his father, Lucius, doing magical paperwork in the study. He looked up when his son burst through the door, he sighed. "Draco, you little shit...what do you want now!?" Draco told him about the potty skills he had just acquired. "Fan-freaking-tastic for you, now leave me alone. I'm busy." Draco's smile turned upside down and he slumped back to his room.

(This is the inevitable sad part of the story).

Draco lay on his bed and stared at his ceiling, which was painted to look like the solar system and charmed to move about. He stood up on his bed and jumped until he could just touch the picture of Mars. "One day," he said, "I WILL go to Pigfarts!"

BANG

His door flew open and his father stood there...taking up the entire doorway. Draco turned to him… "DADDY, DADDY, YOU'VE COME TO LOVE ME!"

Lucius shook his head slowly, with a mildly amused look on his face. "Merlin son, must you say that EVERY SINGLE TIME I COME TO SEE YOU?"

Draco grinned sheepishly. "So why are you here daddy...if not to love me?"

"You have a visitor." He looked utterly astounded while saying this.

"OHHHH WHO WHO WHO!" Lucius stepped aside to let the mystery visitor in.

(Pause for dramatic effect).

Draco squealed excitedly when he saw who had come to see him. "HEEEERRRRRMMIIOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He embraced his friend in a bear hug before stepping back and giggling. Lucius rolled his eyes and left, shutting the door behind him. "Mione, what are you doing here?"

She smiled warmly at the little boy she had only recently grown to love. "Draco don't be silly. I came to say 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' of course."

"Awwww, you remembered! Thank you!" He squealed again.

"Oh and I brought you a little something..."

Draco's face went :O. "OH, OH, OH, REALLY? WHAT IS IT? WHAT DID YOU BRING? OHHHHHH."

Hermione laughed, "Calm down Draco!" She pulled a box from her magical bottomless bag. It was an average sized box, not too big yet not too small. She handed it to the birthday boy. "Here you go...enjoy."

He took the box from her, saying thank you again and again. Draco placed it on his bed and carefully lifted the lid, inside was...

(DRAMATIC EFFECT FTW).

OH MY MERLIN! Draco cried.

He stared wide-eyed into the box before turning to Hermione and hugging her again. A ROCKET SHIP CAKE!

"How did you know that's just what I have always wanted?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe coz you mentioned it one or two or a hundred thousand times!" They both laughed.

"Oh Hermione, this is the best birthday ever!" And it truly was his best birthday, because he got the two things he had always wanted.

...

HERMIONE GRANGER AND A ROCKET SHIP!

THE END!

(But not really :P)


	2. Chapter 2 - Pigfarts

Once upon a time in a magical land far, far away, and many moons ago, there lived a young boy. His name was...DRACO MALFOY! One day, Draco woke up and realised it was a special day.

Today was his birthday!

He scrambled out of bed and got ready for the day. As he did this, Draco thought about his previous birthday the year before.

He grinned. Hermione Granger AND a rocket ship, best birthday ever! While the rocket cake was long gone, he still had Hermione to call his own. Draco wondered whether this birthday would be better than the last…

BANG!

His door flew open, smacking against the wall. There stood Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Daddy, daddy, you've…."

"Merlin's saggy panties, don't even go there boy. God you're so annoying." Lucius interrupted his son.

"W-What do you want daddy?"

"It's your birthday, I am giving you your present."

Draco's face lit up. "Oh, oh, oh, what is it, what did you get me?"

Lucius threw a parcel onto Draco's bed.

"Just a few things I thought you might enjoy." He replied (a tiny genuine smile playing at his lips), as he stalked from the room.

Draco rushed over to his bed, sat down and ripped away the emerald green wrapping to discover…

"Wow!"

Inside the package was a sketch book with a picture of a majestic lion on the cover, some stickers of all the different planets and a brand new pack of crayons.

_*Tap Tap*_

Draco looked up to see a small brown owl on his windowsill. He got up and let it in. The owl flew inside, dropped a note that bounced off his head onto the floor and disappeared straight back out the window. He bent to collect the letter and read:

_Draco,_

_Will be at your place later, just have a few things to do. Happy Birthday my prince!_

_Hermione xx_

_P.S. You are gonna love your present._

He grinned and walked back over to sit on his bed.

…...

A few hours later found Draco lying on the sitting room floor, happily using his new crayons in his new sketch book. He had decided the first picture would be of his hero, Rumbleroar.

Rumbleroar was supposedly the headmaster of the most prestigious wizarding school in the whole galaxy! Because it was on Mars!

Lucius was sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading the latest edition of The Quibbler.

"What are you drawing, Draco?" He asked, as he watched his son frantically colouring as though his life depended on it.

Draco held up his half-finished masterpiece to show his father.

"It's a portrait of Rumbleroar frolicking through space! Do you like it?" he answered excitedly.

Lucius Malfoy's mouth became a hard, thin line.

"Draco. Rumbleroar does not exist…because Pigfarts does not exist. Why can't you get that into your tiny little brain?" Lucius was slightly mad. Why couldn't his son see how absurd he was being? A wizard school on Mars…really?!

He looked back down at his son. There were tears in his steel grey eyes and Lucius could see him desperately trying to hold them at bay. He sighed.

"Draco, why don't you take your drawing things to your room. Hermione will be here for lunch soon and you can finish the picture later." If Lucius had learnt anything in his years of being a parent, it was that sometimes you had to suck in your pride and fix your mistakes.

Obviously, he would never ever admit this…to anyone…EVER. But he had felt bad for making his son cry on his birthday. The little voice in his head kept saying _'let him have this one, at least for today.'_

Draco gathered up his things and shuffled to his room, sniffling slightly. Once he closed the door, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. _Why didn't his father believe? _He set his drawing on the night stand and threw himself face down onto the bed.

Not that much later there was a soft knock at the door, before the sound of it opening a tad and closing again.

"Draco?" It was a soft, girly voice. Hermione.

He stayed where he was, face buried in his pillow. She sat down next to him on the bed and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on Draco, what's wrong? Please tell me."

He rolled to the side so he could see her.

"Daddy said that Pigfarts isn't real and…and that Rumbleroar doesn't exist," he explained sadly.

"Ohh Draco, it's okay. Your dad just can't see how it could be because he doesn't have a very good imagination." She smiled warmly at her boy, then lay down and hugged him.

"So you believe in Pigfarts and Rumbleroar?" Draco asked nervously.

"As much as you do!" Hermione replied.

"Oh Merlin, you children are so silly. Caught up in dream land," Lucius said from the doorway. He had come to get them as lunch was nearly ready.

WHOOOSH!

Suddenly, all three of them had to cover their eyes, as a brilliant bright light exploded from the ceiling and filled the room.

"WHAT THE…" Lucius cried out.

As the light finally faded and the room returned to normal, Hermione, Draco and Lucius all gasped. There, standing regally in the middle of the room, was a majestic lion. It looked exactly like the picture on the front of Draco's sketch book.

Everyone stared at the lion, which calmly stared right back. It was silent for what felt like an age, before Draco clambered off his bed towards the creature.

"Draco, be careful," Hermione whispered. But he waved away her concern.

"Rumbleroar?" he asked quietly, when he was standing in front of the great, maned beast.

"Bloody…Draco don't be stupid, it's not -" Lucius was shaking his head from the other side of the room. He jumped a mile high however, when his sentence was cut short.

"Good afternoon, Master Draco." The voice was deep, powerful and resonated from the lion's chest! It turned to the others in turn. "Miss Hermione, Master Lucius."

Hermione squeaked a small reply and came to stand beside Draco. Lucius made no sound at all, he was rooted to the spot and his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.

Rumbleroar chuckled, then moved closer to Lucius and extended a huge, tan coloured paw.

"I am Professor Rumbleroar, Headmaster of Pigfarts, Galactic Institute of Magic. It is a pleasure to meet the father of such a spirited young boy." The lion waited patiently until Lucius stretched out a hand and grasped his paw in a handshake, before he placed it back on the floor.

"H-H-How….I mean…W-What…You…D-D-Draco?" Lucius stammered, unable to gain enough composure for a full sentence.

It hardly mattered though, as Rumbleroar seemed to know exactly what he had meant.

"Ahh you will be wondering how I know about your fine son here. We at Pigfarts always keep an eye on gifted potential students. I myself have been monitoring Master Draco since he was very young, in the hopes he would grow to be the perfect student for our school."

"You, so you, is he, I don't…" It was clear that it would take Lucius quite a while to recover from this particular event, his brain was currently quite muddled.

"Draco is a wonderful boy," Rumbleroar continued happily. Blissfully unaware or doing a good job of ignoring the state that Lucius Malfoy was in. "Such an open mind, with such strong beliefs and an incredible imagination! He is the epitome of what a Pigfarts student should be."

A shrill bell rang up from the dining room, signalling that lunch was served.

Lucius seemed in two minds about moving from where he stood. Rumbleroar, however, grinned enthusiastically.

"Is that a lunch bell I hear? How lovely. Travelling through enchanted paintings always makes me hungry. Might I join you?" the lion inquired politely.

"Ahh, lunch…" It was all Lucius could manage. He seemed to realise how inadequate this answer was, so added an awkward nod as an afterthought.

"Delightful, thank you." Rumbleroar dipped his large head in a bow, then motioned towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Excuse me, Professor?" Hermione piped up, having fully recovered from the shock of a magical giant lion randomly appearing out of the enchanted ceiling.

Rumbleroar moved to face her, "Yes, Miss Hermione?"

"I…well, I was just wondering why you just uhh showed up today or ahh now."

Draco made a funny noise from next to Hermione and both she and the lion looked at him.

"It's 'cause it's my birthday, isn't it? Because I'm the right age now?!" He was so elated he could have exploded.

"Yes, that is correct. Today is your birthday and today you came of age for acceptance into Pigfarts. That is why I am here Miss Hermione, I have come to discuss Master Draco's enrolment at our prestigious institute," Rumbleroar explained formally. "But first I would like to eat!"

The great lion herded the very shaky Lucius out of the bedroom door and down the staircase, followed by Hermione and lastly Draco.

He took his time descending the stairs, as he was already daydreaming about life at Pigfarts. Draco had gotten his rocket ship and his Hermione and now THIS! Then something occurred to him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Rumbleroar?" he called down to the lion, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"I really, really want to go to Pigfarts of course, but what about Hermione?" He looked over to where she was. _What would he do without her?_ "I don't want to leave her, she's…well, she's my girl."

"Aww Draco!" Hermione came back up a few stairs to hug him.

Rumbleroar laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?" Hermione and Draco asked in unison.

"You two!" Rumbleroar answered. "Hermione will be coming with you of course…I thought it was obvious."

Hermione and Draco hugged again, then grinned at Rumbleroar who gave them a wink.

The shrill sound of the bell rang out a second time and with that everyone hurried into the dining room for lunch!

THE END!

(But not really :P)


	3. Chapter 3 - Here I Come

Once upon a time in a magical land far, far away, and many moons ago, there lived a young boy. His name was...DRACO MALFOY! One day, he had an insane birthday that flipped his world upside-down.

It had been almost a whole year since Rumbleroar had, quite literally, burst into Draco's life and whisked him off to Pigfarts. On that fateful day the young boy's life had forever changed. He hadn't even been home to see his daddy all year! He swore he was going to return to Malfoy Manor every holiday, but each time the term break rolled around, he found he just couldn't leave his beloved school.

But now the summer holidays had arrived, and Draco had no choice but to head home...

Unbeknownst to little Draco, his father had (rather surprisingly) missed his absurd son immensely in the time he had been away. Lucius hadn't realised how lonely it would be without the ratbag running around the Manor, and was looking forward to having him home...for a short while at least!

Lucius sat in the parlour skimming an issue of The Quibbler. (He kept a stack of old copies hidden under the kitchen sink so Narcissa couldn't steal the puzzles in the back that he loved!) He placed the magazine on his lap, looked around the room and sighed, then continued reading. He wasn't used to not being distracted all day every day. Lucius sighed again, before getting up and heading for the kitchen. He filled the kettle, set it to boil and stashed The Quibbler back into its hidey-hole.

There was no work coming from the Ministry for him at the moment and he'd caught up on all his old paperwork weeks ago, so for the time being he was a man of leisure. Cissy had told him to take advantage of the quiet time, before leaving on a cruise with a group of girlfriends. Great, he thought…no wife, no child, no work.

Lucius loathed to admit it, but he was bored. ASTRONOMICALLY BORED! So bored that he considered getting his hands on a Muggle television set, but he couldn't quite bring himself to go through with that. How did those people fit in that little box yet move so freely anyway?

He went about making a pot of tea for himself, humming softly as he did so…_wait, humming? Since when did he hum?_

CLUNK….CRASH…GIGGLE

Lucius became suddenly aware of noises drifting down from the 2nd floor, which put a stop to his actions.

"Draco," Lucius grinned stupidly. He was a bit surprised by his own happiness for a moment, but quickly got over it as he raced out into the hall.

He almost skipped up the stairs and when he reached Draco's room he flung open the door…

"Draco, Draco, you've come back to love m- Ohhhh God ehhh sorry"

Draco and Hermione broke away from the sweet little kiss they had been sharing before Lucius barged in.

"Really Daddy?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at his father and grinned.

"I, err, you…must be hungry! Yes, hungry. I'll go make sandwiches, come down when you're ready, bye." Lucius almost flew from the room, leaving the door wide open.

Hermione walked over and closed it before turning back to look at Draco.

She giggled, he chuckled back and suddenly they were both howling with laughter.

Downstairs, Lucius could hear their amusement and had turned a rather interesting shade of purple, (needless to say he was mortified).

…

Lunch was an entirely silent and extremely awkward affair. Draco tried to make conversation but it wasn't easy when his father wouldn't look him in the eye and Hermione kept dissolving into little giggle fits.

Draco and Hermione went straight upstairs afterwards, just to escape the uncomfortable air that had surrounded them all.

…

Knock, Knock.

"Who's there?"

"Draco."

"Draco who?"

"Really?" Draco rolled his eyes before opening the door to his father's study and stepping inside.

Lucius peered over the top of his spectacles at his son. It had only been a year since he'd left, yet he seemed much more grown up.

"Ahh yes, Draco, I do recall you vaguely. Aren't we related somehow?"

For the second time that day Draco cocked an eyebrow at his father.

"I see you've learnt to make jokes while I was away," he replied, with only the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

"Well I had to fill the meaningless void somehow…what with Cissy away and you abandoning me." Draco thought this was another joke, until he caught Lucius' eye.

"Hang on, abandoning you? I didn't abandon you, I was at school…" Even as he said it he realised his father was partially right.

Lucius sighed gently and placed his glasses on the desk, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Yes Draco, I know but….well you didn't send any letters except one for Christmas that said 'Happy Christmas Daddy' and one for my birthday saying 'Happy Birthday Daddy'. I just, I've been lonely without your mother here and I thought you'd come to visit me during your breaks. But I guess you were too preoccupied for anything like that, what with all your fancy Mars school work – "

"Oh," Draco interrupted, having just realised what he'd done.

"What?" Lucius asked, half irritated at being stopped mid rant and half worried by how pale his son had just become.

"I…I…sorry daddy. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd want me to come home because you always complain that I'm in the way or bothering you. I thought you'd be happier if I stayed at school. If I knew you were lonely I would've come home for every holiday."

Lucius looked shocked.

"You, you'd have come home just for me?" he asked.

Draco, tears welling in his eyes, nodded vigorously and shot over to hug his father.

"Well, thank you son, that means a lot" he said as he returned the hug. Draco couldn't see the genuine smile that played upon Lucius' lips as they embraced.

Draco pulled away first, trying to casually wipe his eyes with the back of his hands, while Lucius pretended not to notice.

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to work then…night Daddy." Draco turned to leave.

"Wait." Lucius dropped the quill he had just picked up. "I think I've done enough tonight…go get Hermione then come back to the sitting room."

He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder as he walked past him out of the study.

Draco was momentarily confused before he wandered upstairs to find Hermione. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and already in her pajamas.

"Hey, I talked to Daddy and I think everything's good again," he told her as he leaned against the door frame.

Hermione finished brushing and rinsing then walked over to where he stood.

"That's wonderful Draco," she smiled, then pecked him on the cheek.

"He wants us downstairs now…I'm not really sure why though."

"Okay, let's go."

They made their way downstairs and into the sitting room…

Where Lucius was sitting on the floor by the roaring fire with a small wooden table in front of him.

"SQUEEEEEEE!" Draco made a rather high pitched noise as he realised what the tub sitting on the table was.

He dragged Hermione forward and they both sat down.

Hermione first noticed the 3 spoons, then she picked up the tub and read the front.

"Ben & Jerry's Sweet Cream and Cookie Ice Cream…" she looked up at Draco and Lucius to see that they were both quite excited.

"Care to explain?" she added as an afterthought.

Lucius smiled.

"Cissy has always been strict about sweets of any kind, but I used to sneak this into the house when she went out for the night. It's mine and Draco's favourite thing ever."

Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen Lucius more joyful about something…come to think of it, she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him joyful about anything!

Draco chimed in now, "But we haven't had it for agesssssss."

"Well I thought since Cissy's away and you're home it was perfect timing," Lucius grinned.

ACTUALLY GRINNED.

He handed them each a spoon then popped off the ice cream lid.

"Dig in everyone!"

Hermione sat holding her spoon as the two boys stabbed theirs into the ice cream.

"But I just brushed my teeth…."

Both Lucius and Draco stared at her for a moment in disbelief.

"Really?" they said in unison, each sounding as amused as the other.

Hermione sighed, "Oh all right then," and dug her utensil deep into the tub.

She ate her first mouthful.

"OH SWEET MERLIN…that is good" she exclaimed and stuck her spoon straight back in the tub.

Draco and Lucius chuckled their approval before digging their spoons back in as well.

…

And that's where they all sat well into the night. They joked around, talked of Pigfarts and classmates, continued eating ice cream (which conveniently never ran out or melted) and Draco promised to visit his father during every single holiday he had for the rest of his time at Pigfarts….

And you know what, he did exactly that!

THE END!

(Seriously :P)


End file.
